Rayne
Rayne appeared in 2002 video game called BloodRayne. Rayne is the protagonist of the BloodRayne series. She is the daughter of the vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman, making her a dhampir. Rayne is an agent of the Brimstone Society, a secret organization who works to destroy all supernatural evil. Rayne is an attractive young woman with neck-length blood red hair, flawless light skin and green eyes in the BloodRayne 2 game. In the first game, her skin is pale and eyes are green. She has a slender build and feminine figure with an above average height but also possesses a athletic physique. She wears red lipstick, black mascara and lavender eyeshadow. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother but her father is fair skinned with black hair and silver eyes. Her main signature outfit consists of a red and black leather corset, skin-tight matching pants, long sleeves stitched to fingerless gloves, and high-heeled leather boots stitched to the pants. She also wears a choker with a leviathan cross in a red jeweled necklace as well as black ribbons attached by large rings in her hair. Rayne is a very complex woman. She is quite intelligent, knowledgeable, witty, seductive (when need be), beyond her age and youth. She is shown to be headstrong, mature, gutsy, extremely foul-mouthed and willing to take her job very serious. As a result of it, she is extremely confident in her abilities, when it comes to fighting. Rayne is strong-willed and independent who rarely show any sign of emotions such as anger, alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress when on a mission. Due to her personal upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also tomboyish, athletic, tenacious, resourceful, persistent and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Despite her cold attitude, she is not completely cruel and ruthless to everyone, but she does form relationships with her mentor Mynce and partner Severin as well as other people who knew her well. She has somewhat of a kind and gentle soul while she puts on a tough face in a battle since Rayne was raised to be a powerful vampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, who kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from the fear, pain and death of her foes. She behaves somewhat sadistically, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, and is uncaring towards her victims even though she stated that she "doesn't approve of senseless killing" in the first game - meaning that towards people or creatures that kill senselessly to the undeserving and for evil. She is also rather cocky, flirtatious and belittles her opponents before killing them. She seems to not care much for most of humanity (she does prefer to be thought of as half human, half vampire) although she has been shown to have a caring side about a few people (Sir Tremayne and her mother are notable examples). This may stem from already losing her loved ones over the years and dedication to her job. Rayne is an American dhampir, born some time in 1915. Her mother was raped and killed by her vampire father, Kagan. He later murdered Rayne's entire family on her mothers side so that the only person Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. Not long after in 1933, she was recruited by Brimstone and her first mission was to find survivors in the town of Mortton, Louisiana and eradicate a supernatural infestation. Upon destroying the source, the Maraiseq queen, she discovered a strange glowing rib in its body. The rib immediately moved on it's own as Rayne touched it and forced itself into her own rib cage as she fell over in pain. Shortly after, a man by the name of Jurgen Wulf found her and pulled the rib out of Rayne's chest with his own gloved demonic hand and left her for dead. Five years later, Rayne was assigned to infiltrate a nazi sub-bay and mining facility on the coast of Argentina to gather information on lost demonic relics and kill officers of a secret branch of nazis call the G.G.G. Later on, Rayne found the relic the nazis were mining for, the left eye of Beliar, the demon that was the original ruler of hell before Lucifer. To continue her mission, she stowed away on a U-boat that took her to Germany, where she learned the G.G.G. were searching for the most powerful and dangerous relic in Castle Gaustadt, the black heart of Beliar. After fighting her way through the castle ruins, G.G.G. officers and monstrous feral vampires she confronts Jurgen Wulf and the accidentally resurrected Beliar, putting an end to them both and saving the world from devastation. For the next 60 years after 1939 and the apparent death of her father in Brimstone Headquaters, she made it a personal mission to gather information on and kill the vampiric family of Kagan to avenge her mothers family and her foster-father, Sir Treymane. During this time, the Cult of Kagan was conducting research and planning for world domination. These plans were put into action on October 31, 2004 at the mansion of Dariel Zerenski, the aristocratic son of Kagan. Many of the city's prominent and powerful citizens were killed and many unfortunate people that live and work on the streets were being kidnapped. Rayne and her parter, Severin, were assigned to investigate and put an end to the Cult of Kagan. Racing against time, Rayne soon enough discovers their plan, to cover the city skies with a blood-red cloud called the Shroud that will fully block the rays of the sun to allow vampires to walk around freely during the day. Fearing the possible outcome, Rayne destroys a tower that produces the Shroud, but its too late. There were other towers built around the city and she saw that Kagan was still alive. During this time, Brimstone has gone silent and the city is in ruins by being overrun with vampires, so Rayne and Severin go on their own to reach Kagan's tower and kill her remaining evil step-siblings. One by one they all fall to Rayne till she reaches Kagan's throne room and fights him to the death, avenging her mother, city and unfortunate life. With her father dead, Rayne assumed control of the vampire kingdom Kagan made and the Sun Gun until the city is purged of all vampiric evil , giving herself the title of "Empress". But the threat doesn't end there. During the fight, Kagan mentioned there being other vampire lords all over the Earth that will want to come and claim his kingdom for themselves. Brimstone had made preparations if there was ever going to be a vampire apocalypse, they took their operations underground and to gather as many survivors as they can. But it's likely they've drawn definite lines and will kill anything even vaguely vampiric, including Rayne and Severin, leaving their current relationship with the organization unknown. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Laura Bailey Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Ready Player One Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2002